1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly, a back light assembly having the lamp assembly, and a display device having the back light assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device converts an electric signal, which is generated in an information-processing device, into an image.
A liquid crystal display device (LCD), one of the typical display devices, displays the image using liquid crystal (LC). The LCD includes a light generating module and a liquid crystal control module for displaying the image.
The light generating module generates a light so as to display the image, and the liquid crystal control module controls the LC so as to adjust the transmittance of the light.
Additionally, the light generating module may includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) in order to generate the light. The CCFL is classified into an internal electrode fluorescent lamp (IEFL) and an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) in accordance with the position of the electrode(s) of the CCFL lamp. A pair of the electrodes of the IEFL is positioned in a lamp body of the IEFL. A pair of the electrodes of the EEFL is positioned on a lamp body of the EEFL.
Recently, according as a length of an LCD panel measured in a diagonal line increases, the EEFL is used for the LCD. Additionally, the EEFLs are parallel driven and have reduced power consumption.
However, in case of the EEFL, a corona discharge often occurs between the electrodes of the EEFL and the air because the electrodes are disposed on the lamp body, so that harmful gas such as ozone gas is generated around the electrodes due to the corona discharge. Additionally, the corona discharge may cause a fatal damage of the electrodes of the EEFL and most of the parts of the LCD device are corroded by the ozone gas generated around the electrodes of the EEFL, and the ozone gas also may be harmful to a human body.